mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
legoace342 I'' would like to bring attention to my previous order, which was in archive 7. Something messed it up so that I couldn't edit it. I had to leave a new message at the bottom of the page. I had been attended by jesuslover1503; I had ordered 1 Form20B, 80 nails, and 30 loose sparks. I had finished paying for that order, so can someone please send me the items?'' Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 17:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Legoace342 (talk) 19:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) items sent... 18:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I wold like 1 type 2 click on my Millstone Hurling Module please (2 clicks), and 10 beavers (10 clicks). Thank you (Total: 12 clicks). Seb99999 (talk) 08:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I also have an order in the previous archive which has not been completed. Seb99999 (talk) 08:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) i can do this order i will unblock you and send you the items. but please don't make any orders untill the notice is down. 14:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) we won the throwing.... 15:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you please click my Millstone Hurling Module again please (2 clicks) and I won't order again until the notice is down. Seb99999 (talk) 21:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ok... 14:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) you won ...did you give the clicks? 20:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did give you the clicks. 03:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I want 4 hypnotic frequencey mshieans please. My use is imp24. PLease befriend and click my soundtrack 20 times. 17:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Done. :) OK, I will send soon. 16:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sent. Anonymous I would like: Two Dino Scales Two Dino Horns Two Dino Fangs for a total of 12 clicks.My usermane is apple1417. 06:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I canel this order? :sure :)-- 23:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vaughn2010 i need 15 rough diamonds, 13 rough sapphires, 12 rough rubies. so that comes to a total of 400 clicks going at 10 apiece. but since i need so many can i get a discount to 7 apiece: total 280, (or if you're feeling generous 5 apiece: 200 total) Sorry, gems aren't for sale, only for gem-gem trades. 17:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) pikachumatthew now can i have 50 tires thx☺ 17:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Please ask to be your friend and click my soundtrack mod please-- 16:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Borna123456789 #3 dino horns please. Oh, and who do i need to befriend? My username is borna12345 Borna123456789, The Brainstorm Please befriend and I will send you the items. Please click my soundtrack 9 times. 17:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. Could you listen my soundtrack? Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 19:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll listen to it. I'll send later when I go on MLN. 19:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you send it now? It's getting late here, 22:05. Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 20:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I sent it a while ago. 23:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 Hello, this is legoace342. I would like to order 30 loose sparks and 70 nails (84 clicks total). My MLN username is legoace342. Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 17:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Is there anybody paying attention to all the new orders on archive 8? I don't mean to be rude, but I think that somebody should respond. legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 14:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I can only supply the loose sparks. Please click 's soundtrack 15 times and add me so I can send you them . 03:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay I will do that; thank you for responding! Oh, by the way, aren't the loose sparks 2 clicks each? legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 17:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I clicked your soundtrack 60 times (2 clicks per loose spark) and sent you a friend request. Also, don't worry about the nails, It will take me a long time to get the pipes and gypsum I need- I'll use that time to stock up on nails. Anyway, the loose sparks are paid for, so whenever you're ready, accept my friend request and send me the loose sparks. Thanks so much! legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 17:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I'm gonna send. Are you cancelling your order for the nails?? If you are, I will put a check mark on this order. 00:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I don't want the nails. Thank You! legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 02:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Buy Hi. I want the desert spring location? My username is Bobo9711. Where would you want the clicks? item sent for free from skaterbex Bobo, did you actually get the item from skaterbex? SSgtGriffin i sent the item and she replied with a :) then deleted me from his friend list?......random So it's done? Yes, I got it from skaterbex. Selling Gypsum Can I sell some of my Gypsum? And if I can, I would sell five. My page is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/Pawsrent.aspx. Pawsrent (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Pawsrent I would like to order 10 nebs please. That's 20 clicks,so what page do i click on? Pawsrent please ask to be your friend and send him the gypsum. On what module would you like your 40 clicks to go?-- 14:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) For the nebs click on my Pet owl or panther 18:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would like 100 tires (20 clicks), 15 engines (5 clicks), 10 beavers (10 clicks) and 10 dino scales (10 clicks) please. Thank you Please send me a Friend Request. 07:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I befriended you and gave you the 45 clicks needed.Seb99999 (talk) 07:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sent items. 03:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 3 Catapults and 2 Stone Golems. My mln username is . Thanks! 16:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Forget it, nobody is responding. 22:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Order Cancelled Anonymous can i have 50 dino scales for 50 clicks (my mln user name:skaterbex) and who do i give the clicks to in mln? 16:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) i have given the clicks and i have given you 1 extra click because you mln page is cool!!!!!skaterbex 20:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) befriend and i will send....click anywhere on my page... sent. DONE thanks 5/5!!!! racinjason100 I would like to trade 19 diamonds for 6 rubies and 12 sapphires. ∆ shop Order See my page 19:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay set up 2 trade mods. 18:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) OK ∆ shop Order See my page 20:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Thanks, I really needed that I clicked them..Have a nice day. 17:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order: 2 Nebula Crystals, 8 Fairy Dust, 1 Elemental Water, 1 Elemental Earth, 1 Hit Single, 1 Microphone, 1 Drumkit, 3 Dino Horns, 1 form 20B, 50 Dino Scales, 3 Space Fuel Cells and Starreyed's Autograph. My username is meizdabestocourse. 17:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) I have paid but no-one has replied to my message so I estimate it is SSgt_Griffin as it usually is. Sorry, I don't have these Items. Also, I have quit my job as a staff. I just need to finish orders that I already took on before I quit. 00:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) AWWW... QQ Can you please give me 36 clicks on Gated Garden coz I didn't know you were quitting. Anyone with the stuff? I think I have most off it... 17:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ephksmi 100 Thornax 3 Millstones 100 Strawberries Ephksmi (talk) 00:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Never came back. ephksmi I would like 3 Type 1 clicks on my Millstone Hurling Module and 3 Type 2 clicks on my Destructoid Arcade Module. My MLN username is ephksmi Ephksmi (talk) 00:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click 's Soundtrack Module 12 times, after you post that you've clicked, I will click your Modules. 01:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Never came back anoimas can i have a dino scale for 1 click guitarmaniac452 i have done the click!!! i can do that befriend then click my water bug. sent. DONE. 16:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) thk:) aonoyamas can i have 5 Friendship Bracelets and can i have 3 Rough Sapphire for 3 Rough Diamond ( i have got some more now thanks any way) skaterbex :I do not think we can do the bracelets but set up a trade mod and I will click it if I can-- 14:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. May I have the Ancient Scroll? Where will you want my clicks for it? My username is Bobo9711. i sent you one. please click on my trio performance module. ephksmi 1 Stinger Oath 21 Red Flowers 100 Thornax 2 Type 1 clicks on my Destructoid Module 2 Type 1 clicks on my Concert 2 Module 2 Type 1 clicks on my 2 Delivery Modules each 2 Type 1 clicks on my Hop Module 2 Type 1 clicks on my Millstone Hurling Module My Lego MLN username is ephksmi 15:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Please respond to your previous order(s) before placing another one. Thanks. SSgtGriffin Never came back. skatebex 50 type 1 clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module ..... ....where wolud you want the clicks on what mod? and 3 Form 20B(6 c) and 10 nials(4 c) . skaterbex :Do you still want it?-- 18:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :yes i do still want it what is your clicks going to?but i chaged the amount of clicks and have clicked ::So you clicked my page? I will click your DEM 50 times. Please ask to be your friend.-- 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::have you sent the items yet? ephksmi I would like 5 Hit Singles and 60 Thornax. My MLN Username is ephksmi Ephksmi (talk) 21:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Please respond to your other orders. You are only allowed to make one order at a time before your other one is finished. SSgtGriffin Never came back. ephksmi I want 100 Thornax Username: ephksmi Ephksmi (talk) 23:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i can do your order please befriend and i will send Never came back. Anonymous 30 Pipes, 10 Nails, 10 Fairy Dust, 50 Thornax, 5 Ancient Spears, 3 Ancient Scrolls, and 2 Desert Spring Locations. 06:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) you can not buy pipes, Anonymous 10 Apples, 10 Apple Pies, 30 Worker Bees, 20 Better Bees, 20 Red Flowers, 20 Potted Plants, 30 Strawberrys, 20 Honey Pies, 30 Dino Fangs, and 5 Loose Sparks. 06:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 1 House of Mantles victory banner, where do you want the clicks? My MLN username is jelozier. 19:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ewokfannn 30 loose sparks Ewokfannn (talk) 21:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I want 4 hypnotic freaquency mashines please. I am imp24 01:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click 's soundtrack 20 times and I will unblock you and send the items. Items sent. 02:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My MLN Name is: Botoramitazeratica Hello sorry to bother but I need 5 beavers and I would like to buy 50 Strawberries by giving you 5 apples.' 02:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC)' I can send you the 50 strawberries for free. Please befriend and I will send them. 02:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sent. 23:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I am currently out of clicks but I will get them to you ASAP I am assuming you want the clicks on your Magma Drone Maker? BTW, how many clicks was it again? Oh, there's no need for clicks. It was a free gift. If you still want to give clicks, I prefer them to be given on my soundtrack. Thank you. Oh, and I do have 5 beavers if you still want them. That will be 5 clicks on my soundtrack if you want them. 02:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Done. Seb99999 I would like 1 rank 2 click on my Stunt Track Module Rank 1.My MLN Username is Sh9999. Thanks Seb99999 (talk) 07:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) i clicked and i won. please click my elemental earth gallery module once and then my pet turtle once. if you set it up again tell me and i will click again for 2 clicks. I clicked your module but I don't want another click because someone else did it for me.Seb99999 (talk) 06:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Trade I would like to trade 9 rough diamonds for 9 Rough Sapphires. My username is Bobo9711. the store is closed. sorry OH NO! When will it be open? Um... when will you be open? Who is teddy?BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 22:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) once we finish all the current orders teddy please do NO orders you are not staff Yes I am in staff! I will do the order!!!!! 17:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC). Okay... the trade module is on my page. just trade. 02:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... there seems to be some tension between you two. Shall I be the peace maker and split the fight? Or are we seeing who will defeat the other? Seriously now, staff or not, can we just trade? 02:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Clicked it...Thanks... now i have 50+ diamonds. 01:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) /* ToaCodyNuva */ Would it be possible to make another Horn-Gem deal? That's 3 or 4 Dino per Gem. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I have 1 ruby if you want it. I think I unblokced you, so send me as many horns as you want and I will send you the ruby. 23:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Done. Could I also get 20 clicks for my Dino Excavation Module? --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 19:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ruby sent. Sorry, I have too many click deals to finish right now. Oh, and I just got a diamond. If you want it, the same deal applies. 22:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I can spare a few more horns. On a side note, your Pet Robot apparently sent me a Grey brick. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll send the diamond. Well, you got lucky. It randomly sends one when clicked. 23:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Done. Ordering Hey there! May I please order 12 Space Fuel Cells and 50 Worn Turning Forks? My User is Er665, Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 05:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) All right send a FR and 36 clicks on my Pet Owl. I WILL know if you have clicked 18:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What's an FR? Also, Cancel my Order of 50 Worn Turning Forks! :[]Sol9000 (talk) 18:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) A fr is a friend request. 18:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) There! Did My 15 Clicks (the other 21 clicks got divided, 6 went to your Performence and I needed the other 15 to get Tomatic Feed), Can I have at least 5 of my Space Fuel Cells? Sol9000 (talk) 18:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, sent the space fuel cells. 18:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR restock i have a few rare things like i would like to trade with staff for some restock: 1 diamond for 70 red flowers 1 catapult for 10 dino horns, 50 dino scales, 20 dino fangs 1 neb for 100 tires and 100 strawberries 40 fairy dust for 20 circuit boards 60 fairy dust for 25 hypnotonic frequency machines if any STAFF member could fill any these i would greatly appriciate it. oh and my IP changed but i will still be 75.22.54.137. 15:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll do the 1 neb trade. 08:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ok please send the tires and strawberries, then i will send the neb. oh and you need to start filling more orders, we need more help since sgt_griffin is leaving. I'm not leaving the wiki, just quitting from the official store cause I don't have the required items and I don't feel like working here anymore. I already closed my personal store. 15:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ewokfannn Hey my mln is ewokfannn adn I would like 30 loose sparks and 5 pipes. What do you want me to click. Ewokfannn (talk) 19:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would Like: 5 Phantom Orchids (10 clicks) 5 loose sparks (10 clicks) 48 Solar Power Cells (16 clicks) My MLN Username is Sh9999 Thank you. Seb99999 (talk) 01:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right...Befriend me and 36 clickes on my soundtrack 17:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks.Seb99999 (talk) 06:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The friend request? 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR may i have 10 mantles victory banners, 5 pikeman please? Anonymous(shlomelef) 7 gypsum Sorry, they are not for sale. can i have 3 dino horns (9 c) skaterbex anonymous 14:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 bionicle